1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an illuminating device, and in particular to an illuminating device having light-emitting diode elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional chip-on-board light-emitting diodes (COB LEDs), LED chips are disposed on a metal core printed circuit board (MCPCB). As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional illuminating device A1 includes a MCPCB A1 and a light-emitting diode chip A20. The MCPCB A1 includes a metal substrate A11, an insulation layer A12, and a copper layer A13 overlaid in sequence. The light-emitting diode chip A20 is disposed on the copper layer A13. The metal substrate A11 is configured to dissipate the heat generated by the light-emitting diode chip A20. The copper layer A13, as an electrode element, is electrically connected to the light-emitting diode chip A20.
However, the copper layer A13 is attached on the metal substrate A11 via the insulation layer A12. During a manufacturing process of the illuminating device 1, the insulation layer A12 is easily deteriorated, and thus the copper layer A13 is easily peeled from the metal substrate A11, and the yield rate of the illuminating device is decreased.